Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Bastion Allara * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1hp Bastion * Health: 306,402.5/467,000 * Strength: 132 (275.73) * Speed: 132 (275,73) * Stamina: 237/500 * Blast Gauge: 0 * power level: 2,063,550 * Effects: bioscanner, 5% damage resist, 3 stacks of silent time, 30% chance to laucnh a counter attack with every hit (strengthx 10) loses 1 stack every 2 turns 30% higher stamina * Equipment: destiny shard, 2 rapiers (tonfas) * Blast 1: Pump up, solar flare * Blast 2: silent charge, gravity impact * signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric strike Shin * Health: 357,030.134/461,000 115,250/115,250 * Strength: 118 208 * Speed: 118 208 * Stamina: 370/600 * Blast Gauge: 3 * Power Level: 2,393,700 * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance * Equipment: 2 Swords, Combat Gloves, Battle Gauntlet * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 1: Armored Breaker * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken Fight to 1 hp * turn order Bastion. Shin * Bastion draws out his tonfas "well then shin lets get too this, give me nothing but your best or i'll be disappointed" Bastion launches himself at Shin feinting a hit then dropping down and springing up into Shins chest followed with several strikes from his flicked out tonfas finishing by pushing him to the ground using the impact to strike his chest with the tonfas before flipping off (5 hit, 13,873.86 damage). *Shin backs off from the strikes and takes out his swords. "I'll try my best. I can't say I'll win but I'll be doing what I can. I'm sorry about Chazke, Bastion, I knew how much it meant to you." Shin rushes forward and slashes at Bastion seven times with his swords before turning around and slashing at Bastion three more times in a pattern and landing not too far away and sheathing them (8 hit, 22,420 damage). *Bastions expression goes much more serious as he enters his combat ready state "don't talk about Chazke you hear me" Bastion charges Shin head on shoving the ends of his tonfas in his face "that place place was the last thing i had" he starts striking shin in the chest repeatedly "i have no family, no home, no purpose i have nothing, right now this is all i have don't bring it up like you can understand" he finished with an uppercut sending Shin skywards (10 dual tonfa strikes, 8 hit, 26,402.376 damage) *Shin is knocked into the sky where he stops and then halts himself. "Hey, all I did was apologize! You think I don't feel terrible?!" Shin disappears and rains down several slashes upon Bastion before spinning and slashing him up into the air with a fiery tornado with the slashes. "People died because I was weak, and what do you mean you have nothing!" he shouts at Bastion. (10 Sword Strikes, 7 hit, 19,617.5 damage). *Bastions limbs flash as he charges his overcharged upgrade "There you go again apologizing, I am telling you to stop bringing it up, people died and you blame yourself i get that. But don't you think that's enough the dead won't weap just cause you feel bad for them. You have a task you have a purpose and you have your family that's more than I have" Bastion charges spinning in a gugnir style smashing into Shins chest then driving him into the ground with the momentum "so don't bring it up quit complaining and get stronger you idiot Chazke is gone it is a memory i will never reclaim YOU HEAR THAT other people have moved on so you need to do the same or you will never escape that regret" (10 dual rapier strikes, 1 hit, 4,246.242 damage) *Shin lets out hot air mugging up the air before he enters his second transformation and pushes Bastion off of him before drawing his swords and growling. "Don't you EVER mention my family like you know me..." he says in a low voice before rushing forward and spinning landing spinning slashes against Bastion's torso and sending him flying. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" (10 Sword Slashes, All Hit, 49,400 damage). *Bastion gets up dusting himself off not letting him flinch at hte pain "of course i don't know what you have been through, cause you always keep me at arms length. You know everything about my past that i can remember" Bastion gets up close smacking him in the chest repeatedly "is that just the limit of our trust? You act so tough and try to shoulder everything do you just not trust us? Bastion kicks him into a nearby hill Bastion sighs "or are you just too stubborn or proud to accept our help" (10 daul tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 16,984.968 damage). *Shin comes out of the hill and breathes out some smoke. "I do trust you all... I'd just rather be seen for who I am and who I show then what my past dignifies me as." Shin takes out his swords and launches forward before simply walking past Bastion and placing them back into their sheaths. "Twin Notch Slice." he sheathes the blades and ten lightning fast slashes cut at Bastion. "If you truly want to know, ask me after this fight." he says ( 7 hit, 34,580 damage). *Bastion looks at shin "but do you trust yourself" Bastion forces him into the air "do you really have the strength to choose, to pass this trail" he strikes shin in the face sending him up further "prove it to me SHIN ARTICOST" with that he strikes shin down the force of the strike physically pushing Shin down to the ground (10 dual tonfa strikes, All Hit, 42,462.42 damage). *Shin stops himself and smacks Bastion back to the ground with his sheath. "I have the power to continue down whatever path I choose. I have to, for my friend's sake." Shin takes out his swords and frowns. "I'll prove it, Allara." Shin launches downwards and slashes at Bastion nine times before covering himself in fire(Dragon's Burn) (7 hit, 34,580 damage). *"good make sure you keep that resolve cause its time to step it up" Bastion closes his eyes and gathers energy (skips attacks) *Shin nods and breathes a relaxed sigh. "Good, I was getting bored, Bastion. I want you to use all of your might, don't hold back!" he says. (Skip Attacks). *"you're one to talk i know you are holding back too, but i suppose one of us has to step up to get this going" Bastion closes his eyes when he opens them they are silver his features fade other than his eyes becoming like a porcelain shell his voice sounds like an echo "time to test out something new" Bastion disapears and then immediately reappears at an insane speed towards Shin fragments of time around him breaking the barrier before it has a chance to react to him smashing into him, capatalising on the momentum striking him 5 times (silent charge and 5 dual tonfa strikes)